Talk:No Russian
Added an image, hope it's appropriate. Also, what should we do about the page Team Player (level)? I think we should at least merge some of the info into this article (like the reference and trivia section)... Random Man 0213 21:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) P.S. You are free to replace the picture if a better one is found (the current pic is merely a placeholder). Alright I'm confused now. The actual title of the mission is Team Player, so why does this article exist? LegendaryPsycho 21:25, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Turns out the actual level of the mission is No Russian, not Team Player. Also, ign said that Makarov said "Here's your message" after he shoots you when you attempt to get on the van. Should we put that in? http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/103/1039324p1.html Thanks. Random Man 0213 21:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Four Gunmen Finally got all names. Vladamir Makarov - Viktor - Anatoly - Lev - Player(Sasha)Sgt Roach 13:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I think we need confirmation from Infinity Ward that Team Player is a different level. --DevilWarrior112 16:31, October 28, 2009 (UTC) man i cant find the vid anywhere. i have tried searching everything. i got rick rolled 3 times!(lol)Guthix's mage2 00:55, October 29, 2009 (UTC) its been taken off of the internet because of copyright purposes ?Whipsnap? 09:25, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Team Player The level Team Player is about you playing as U.S. Ranger in Afghanistan. You can see scenes from the levev in the new "Infamy" trailer its the one when soldiers filming with camera and the blown bridge, you know... when the soldier is grabbing a gatling gun. ---NooBiBoy Copyright Infringement I don't understand, how can an article be a copyright infringement, specifically this one and pretty much all the other ones? Makarov So....in this mission you go undercover to stop Makarov and for that even civilian casualties are accepted....why cant I just shoot Makarov in the head at the beginning of the mission? -- 15:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) They couldnt shoot him probably because they need him for info on other terrorists or something but i thought that when i first saw the video ?Whipsnap? 15:47, November 7, 2009 (UTC) "He trades blood for money." The implication here is that the goal is to gain his trust so you can find out who paid him for the job. I think the end implication is that Shepard was the one responsible, so he double crosses both Allen and Makorov to set up the Russian invasion of the US. Especially considering how he says "it will cost you a piece of yourself." Turns out he was being quite literal. -- 11:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) TRAILER In the trailer (launch) all of the flights turn to 'delayed'. Sounds like someone was there to turn them that way, in adition to the fourshooters. I honestly doubt that, probably just a symbolic move by Infinity Ward, to add to the emotional/dramatic impact of the level, even considerng it's already some pretty heavy stuff. Video games are not bound by the laws of physics. And also, please sign your posts! PShizzzzle 23:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I ment thatsomeone must have hacked the system, so planes would not leave, incresing casulaties. and im......well dont have an acount, call me tolge. :Prob Makarov. I dunno the storyline of the mission, but I'd put my bet on the bad guy. Btw, to sign ur posts, put the ~~~~ to automatically sign. 23:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Youtube I know there's commentary, but here's full gameplay of the level. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiPe-z40Zbs kind of obvious Allen was killed, and was let by Sheperd to help kill the people. but then, Sheperd was a betrayer... Walkthrough I call dibs on making a walkthrough for this map. :D Darkman 4 02:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) HydroFire: Not much to write in a walkthrough of this level. Why is everyone making a big deal of this level? I want to know why there is alot of controversy on this level for killin innocent civilians. Has anyone ever heard of Grand Theft Auto? - BGA, 11:42 PM, November 22 2009 (Eastern Time) this is alot worse that gta 1 because it happns alot in the world at the mome 2 some people may have lost a loved one this way 3 its alot more gory than gta and when your playing your the bad guy in the game wich means its giving out the wrong messegs but you do have a point but i would say this is a lot worse than gta. I'm not sure the bit about getting the achievement is correct. I did my first playthrough on regular, in which I played through "No Russian." My second playthrough was on on veteran, and I skipped "No Russian". When I finished the game, I got the achievement for finishing the game on hardened or veteran. they made it like that so that you dont have to do the most destubing misstion of all as some might find it offencive in the end they just made it so you woldent have to do it to commplete the game contiue on this if you dont under stand. This page needs a spoiler warning, it clearly says that the CIA agent dies.